What could be happening?
by Demonflare13
Summary: She is a simple Canadian farm girl. She liked the basics. Video games. Movies. Messing around with friends. Anime. What happens to her when her cousin dies and gives her a house in Arizona? What about the warning he leaves her?
1. Chapter 1

I was walking down a sidewalk, listening to my I-pod and bopping my head to 'It's time to dance'. I was wearing a black, short-sleeved hoddie with the hood pulled up. I was headed to my cousin's place. He had recently passed away and had given me a little house in Phoenix- which dragged me all the way from Canada. I sighed as a waited for a taxi. He had been my favorite cousin, even though our ages had been seven years apart. He had been twenty . A small taxi pulled up and I pulled my bag- an old hockey bag- in as I sat down. "Um...To this spot." I said, showing the guy a picture of the house.  
My cousin and I had always e-mailed or sent things to each other by 'snail-mail'. He had been awesome. Cared about everything I was doing, and what I liked. The only reason my parents had agreed to this was, he had always wanted me to live with him, there would-supposedly - be an adult, they weren't actually my 'parents' but my guardians, and, I begged them.  
The taxi pulled up to the big, two story house. I payed him with what little money I had and left with my things.

I went directly to the door, noticing a small note. It read, "Clancey, once you enter, your life will change and you will have many responsibilities."  
I raised my eyebrow and took out a key which I had received and opened the door. I poked my head in and looked around. Everything looked perfectly normal....And no one was around. I grinned. I liked my alone time. I walked in and through my bag on a random chair. The place had furniture. That was good. I was tired and too lazy to walk all the way upstairs. I jumped on to the couch and quickly fell asleep with all my clothes still on.

The next morning, I woke up stiff with one leg in the air and the other on the ground. One arm hanging off the couch on the behind my head. I stretched and de-cracked my bones. It was all in my neck. Thank god for Saturdays. I got up a hobbled into the kitchen, rubbing one of my eyes. There was another envelope on a table in the kitchen. It had, in big letters, "For food!"  
"It's like he was prepared...." I mumbled, picking it up and fixing up my dirty blonde hair. I took the envelope and left the house. I didn't even bother to change.

Phoenix was a big place....Or...bigger then where I was from. It was a little more crowded then I was used to. I was staying as close as possible to a wall, as people passed me on the sidewalk and I looked for a store of some form. I looked to the side for one moment, only to crash into someone. I took a step back and blinked, "Eh? Oh...Sorry..." I looked up at a tall guy with black hair. He was wearing a blue uniform.  
"Oh, it's okay." He said, with a stern look.  
I stared for a moment, despite how much I didn't want to be rude. I looked away quickly. "I'm sorry for starin'...You just look like someone..."  
"Oh, really?" He said, "Maybe from a movie..." He then walked around me and left.  
I shook my head slightly and continued walking. Damn. That guy looked like Roy Mustang from Full Metal Alchemist. I then chuckled slightly, it couldn't have been.

I eventually found a convince store. I went in and bought the basic necessities. Pizza pockets, kraft dinner, some milk, a few apples and bananas and a box of frosted flakes. I got bug spray and sun block too.

I started my walk back home. I still couldn't get over that Roy-look-a-like. I chuckled slightly again. That is, I chuckled until I was close-lined and on the ground, rolling around, cursing, and holding a bloody nose. "Son of a bitch! My fucking nose!" I growled, slowly sitting up and letting the blood drip onto my hand. I looked at my groceries sprawled across the side walk and scrambled to pick them up before they were stepped on. I had no clue who that was but, I got a glimpse of black and blue. I wasn't sure if, that had been a person.... or just the stars I saw afterwards. I had only managed to actual pick up a couple things when I noticed someone helping me. I glanced up, my hand still covering my nose, to see a guy with brown hair and a red shirt. He looked up and smiled, "Are you okay?"  
I looked down, "Yeah....Thanks..." He looked just like Toboe. Jeeze, second look-a-like.  
We had quickly gathered up all the groceries. We stood up and he handed me a bag. I took it with my free hand, where I held another. I took my hand off of my nose for a second. It was covered in blood. I frowned. "Jeeze..."  
"Oh! That's a lot of blood! We should get you a napkin or something!" Said the Toboe-looker. "It's okay..." I mumbled, "I have a lot more then were this came from." I smiled and laughed slightly. "No, I'll go get my friend! He should be able to help. Wait right here!" he left.  
I was left standing there, blood all over my hand and face, blinking my blue eyes. Wondered how I looked to other people. I moved to the side of the sidewalk, thinking to myself that, if the guy looked like Tsume, Hige or Kiba, I would be freaked. Not the 'Holy shit! I'm effing freaking out!!!!!' kind of freaked but the, 'Wow....' kind of freaked.

"Hey! You stayed!" Exclaimed Toboe-looker when he came back.  
"Yep. Still here in all of my bloddy-ness." We laughed a little.  
"I brought my friend! We got some kleenex." "You didn't need to spend any money on me!" I said. I hated when people spent money on me.  
There was suddenly a tall guy standing behind the Toboe-looker. I blinked like...six times. It was a Tsume-look-a-like. ".....um..."  
"It's rude to stare." He said, looking at the blood.  
"Eh? Oh...okay...sorry..." I said, looking away.  
Toboe-looker took out some kleenex and handed it to me. I cleaned off my hand the best I could.  
"Yes...well....I gotta be getting home..."I said, looking at the sky. Judging by the sun...about...three.  
"Please be careful!" Said Toboe-looker, "Oh! By the way, I'm Toboe."  
"I'm...Clancey." Wow...someone was really out there.  
"This is Tsume!"  
He just nodded. I nodded back to him. "Okay...bye..." I began to walk away.  
"See you later!!"

I made it to the house and sighed. What a weird trip.  
I was laughing slightly at my stupidity of actually think that, they might have been real, as I walked into the house. I was shocked at what I saw. My jaw dropped and I blinked a lot of was a swarm of anime characters in my house.  
I saw, Roy Mustang and Jean Havoc from Full metal alchemist. Hatori from Fruits Basket. Tsume and Toboe from Wolf's rain. I was in the house and did a double take out the window. The world outside looked like it was anime.  
"If this is a joke...it is not funny." I mumbled, terrified, "How the hell did you people get in my house!?"  
Hatori stepped forward, "Hello.I am now your guardian."  
I twitched slightly.  
"I can explain everything."  
There was then music. Time to Dance.  
"Someone is messing with my stuff..." I growled, and dashed upstairs and to my room.

When I opened the door, there were more characters. Kiba and Shino from Naruto with Black Star from soul eater. They were messing with my I-pod and dock.  
I was on the verge of freaking out. I then heard footsteps and looked down the hall way. What I saw almost gave me a heart attack. Koga from Inuyasha. Along with Rengi and Hitsuaga from Bleach and Mori from ouran high school host club.

I dashed through the hallway and down the stairs, three steps at a time, barely making the turn at the bottom, and dashed out the door. In the yard, things seemed perfectly normal. I ran around the house once, checking everything out. There was a hatch to the basement-or what I though may have been the basement- with a note on it saying 'open in case of emergency.  
Was this an emergency?.... it was. Weird men were in my house. Yes.  
I pulled at the handle of the cellar door. It wouldn't open. "Let me in! Damn it!" I paused, laughed slightly and palmed my forehead. "Not the time..."  
I looked around and saw a lock. I palmed my forehead again. I'm not an observant person. I took the key set out of my pocket and began flipping through them. I eventually decided on a double sided key and tested my luck. The lock opened.  
I swung open the door and dashed down the steps.

I don't know if I thought I was Super man or what. I just know that, I jumped at the top of the stairs and cleared like...nine steps before landing and falling. I landed on my ass.  
"Ow..." I mumbled, rubbing my backside and standing up. The lights were already on. "...They're already here..."  
"Hey! What are you doing down here!?"  
I turned around to see a blue haired kid. I twitched. It looked just like Trey from Shaman King. I shrugged, "I'm not going to freak out...I could totally drop you." I then began to walk away.  
"Hey! Wait!" Said Trey, following me, "Your the other one who lives here with the rest of us?"  
I paused and glanced at him, "Eh?" I shook my head and looked around. There was a small drawer. I walked over to it, and opened it. There was a recorder with a note on it that said 'play me'. I pushed the play button.  
"Hi Clancey! How are you doing? It's me, Reno!"  
I blinked. Trey was looking over my shoulder.  
"Strange things have probably been happening,"  
"No shit there, sherlock!" I snapped.  
It actually paused, "Anyways, as you may have noticed, your favorite characters from animes have been showing up."  
I nodded.  
"This is not your fault. It's the house. The same thing happened to me." He laughed, "Anyways, don't worry. Your totally fine. Why don't you look in the mirror and see what you think?...You may want to turn off the recording first."  
I blinked and pressed pause.  
"Who was that?" Asked Trey.  
"My cousin...." I replied, taking out a small mirror form the back of the drawer. I looked into it and my jaw dropped, anime style.


	2. Chapter 2

I had a hard time believing that, the image in the mirror was me. My once straight, blonde ponytail was now spiky with red tips and a part of my bang went up slightly and, then, jutted directly down ward to cover one of my eyes. The other side just came onto my face a little. I had a curved triangle on my cheek and I was completely anime-ified. "Oh my god! I'm a kiba-toboe-Hatori-Rengi- child!" I looked in the mirror again, "......It is kind of cute..."  
Someone then tapped my shoulder and I whipped around "Nah! Bug spray!" I have no clue of where I got it from, but had it and sprayed it.  
Whoever it had been, they slowly tipped over and twitched.  
"I'm sorry!" I gasped, after seeing it was Shino. He didn't reply, only twitched.  
Trey was beside me and looked at Shino, "Is he okay?"  
I bent down beside the twitching Shino, "I...don't think so. Oh no! I killed him!" He twitched again.

Someone else then put their hand on my shoulder and I slowly turned around. There stood a tall man with silver hair and an eyepatch. I breathed out, slowly. It was Senri..From +anima. "Wow...up until now I thought it was only anime characters."  
"Oh my god! Shino!"  
I turned to see Kiba, pointing from the top of a stair way, pointing at Shino. He jumped down and Shino twitched again.  
"He moved!" I exclaimed, and squatted down beside him. "Shino? I'm really sorry!"  
"......ugh..."  
Kiba was now standing beside us and helped Shino up. I stood up and looked at Senri and Trey. ".....Do you guys want to come up stairs?" I picked up the recorder and lead the way.

I nearly fainted(shit myself) when I saw all of the oldest guys standing around me when I got to the top of the stairs. The worst part was, I couldn't run. I was surrounded. I then remembered something my old friend had said, 'if I can't see you, you can't see me!'. I had more common sense then that but still. I wanted to cover my eyes so badly. My other side then kicked in. My perverted side. I zoned in on Rengi, Mori and Koga. I palmed my forehead. Not the time. They were staring at me. What to say?  
"....Hi."Of course. I said it sheepishly too and waved slightly.  
There was a silence in the crowd. The younger anime people were then shoved out. In short: Kiba, Shino, Toboe and Hitsugaya.  
"Why am I being singled out with these kids!?" Snapped Hitsugaya.  
"Because." Stated Rengi, up front.  
I went through heights in my head. Hitsugaya was the shortest. Then Kiba..I think...then Shino....then Toboe.

I think Shino was glaring at me...I couldn't tell with his glasses. "I'm sorry!" I said again.I'm a very apologetic person.  
Hatori then came over to me. "Okay. Reno told me about you. There is no need to worry, Clancey." I looked at him, and blinked, "...You couldn't have said that earlier?"  
"You didn't give him a chance. You were screaming to much." Stated Rengi. I glared, "Shut up you douche bag! I didn't scream as well, what the hell do you expect from me!? Some random freaks from animes are in my house! I'm gonna run!"  
There was a silence and Renji glared. "What'd you call me?"  
"You heard me....douche bag..." Rengi glared over me for a moment. His fists were then at the side of my head, twisting and pushing.  
"Owowowowowowowowow!!!" I yelled, as the others stared at us, "Piss off you bastard!"  
Hatori just stared. "You guys are going to do well to seem like family when you go to school."  
Renji stopped and all the teens looked at Hatori. Excluding Hitsugaya,Senri and Mori.  
"...This bum is going to be going to school with me!?" I gasped and covered my mouth in horror.  
"Yes. Along with Toboe, HoroHoro, Shino, Kiba, Senri, Hitsugaya, Mori, and Koga."  
There was a period of silence. All of the teens blinked at Hatori.  
"And when exactly do we start?"I asked, after a moment.  
"Tomorrow." Tsume was the one to speak this time.  
Everyone twitched.  
"There is one flaw in your plan!" I stated, "How will you make people think that, these guys," I pointed to the teens, "Aren't some major anime freaks?" Hatori pointed to the tape recorder. I looked at it and jabbed the play button.  
"Yes, well. very good. I forgot to mention earlier, our fave manga charaters will pop up too! Anyways, you probably discovered the whole issue with becoming an anime character." He laughed, "Anyways, you've probably already discovered about the school thing. It's your job to make sure that they look ordinary."  
"How the hell am I suppose to do that?" I mumbled.  
"Figure it out....Bye!"  
I twitched, then began shaking the recorder, "Bastard! Don't leave me hanging like this!" I paused and laughed slightly, then palmed my forehead. Curse my slight preverted-ness! Trey laughed slightly.  
"Oh shut up..."

Later that night, Hatori wanted me and the other teens to learn to get along. So he locked us in my room and threw my things in.  
Senri sat on the bed. Shino stood in the corner. Toboe and Kiba were sitting on the floor and Mori, Rengi, Hitsugaya and Koga were just standing. Trey was sitting beside me as I unpacked, he was talking non-stop.  
I listened as he rambled...not really but I nodded from time to time.  
I was taking out another t-shirt and putting it in a small drawer. "How many t-shirts can one person have?" Asked Hitsugaya, staring in shock.  
"um....like....twenty?" I said, after a moment. I honestly had no clue how many t-shirts I had.  
Hitsugaya shook his head. I looked over at Koga. He didn't have any pants on.  
He looked back at me. We stared at each other for a few moments, not blinking. There was then a slight creaking noise. Everyone in the room looked at the the exception of Senri.  
"What was that?" asked Koga, after a moment.  
"Smells like a person." replied Kiba.  
"I vote for Hitsugaya to check to see what it is!" I chimed in, looking at him.  
"Why me!?" He snapped.  
"Because....You're the shortest."I replied, just wanting to irritate him.  
"I think you should go." He mumbled.  
"Why?"  
"Your room."  
I jumped up and we glared at each other.  
"Fine you wimp." I walked over to the bed and got down on my stomach. Why Reno had a double bed, I don't know but it was huge.

I army crawled about half way under, my feet still sticking out. It was darker then I thought it would be.  
"H-help....me..."  
Something grabbed my wrist.  
I screamed in a guy-ish way...I've never actually actually done the high pitched scream thing. My legs began to kick wildly and I slammed my head on the top of the bed. I was then dragged out by Mori. He held me off the ground with one hand. "There's something under there..."I said, wide eyed and rubbing my head.  
Kiba and Toboe got on their stomachs on different sides on the bed, looking under it.  
"Mori-sempai...You can put me down now, please..." I said. I had no clue why I called him 'sempai' it just seemed right. He flipped me up right and set me down. "Thank you." I then walked over to the bed, bending down and looking under it next to Toboe. I reached in and grabbed on to someone's ankles, pulling. Toboe helped.

"Fuck! Why!?" I went into moping mode, my head down. I never ever had an emo corner, I wasn't planning on having one now but, moping mode was okay. The person who had scared me shitless was none other then......Ryoga from Ranma 1/2.  
He was face down. "Is he okay?" Asked Black Star, walking over to poke him. Ryoga's head suddenly shot up and Black Star jumped.  
"Why am I in this room?"  
"Good question! Why were you under my bed you crazy ass hole!" I yelled, my hands around his neck. He had a blank look as I furiously shook him.  
"I was hungry...."  
"Does this look like the kitchen!?" The reason I was choking him was because, I don't like being scared and he made me hit my head. As well, I have a really bad temper sometimes. I then paused, "What time is it?" I had been suddenly hit with tired-ness. Not a word. I don't care.  
Everyone looked towards the small clock in the room.  
"11...." Replied Mori.  
"Jeeze....I'm tired...It's like....1 am where I'm from..." I yawned, "You guys can leave now..."  
"I'm sure we would, but, the door is still locked." Stated Renji, trying to turn the knob.  
".....Are you serious? Dude! That is not cool!" I was all angered out and just sat down on my bed. "Hell...looks like we're all jammed her."  
Everyone who was standing imediatly sat down with a sigh. "Hey! Why don't we play a game?" asked Trey, grinning.  
"Alright....But what?" I asked, looking.  
"Um...."  
"Truth or dare?" I chuckled with a grin, "Only a couple of rules though, one: Nothing like...kissing...." Definet no, "And if you back out of the dare you have to do something worse."

All the guys just kind of looked at eachother.  
"Fine...I'll start." I stated, looking evilly at Renji, "Renji. Truth or dare."  
"Truth."  
"What the fuck is with your eyebrows!?"  
He stared at me for a long moment, "Let's just go to bed."  
"He doesn't want to answer." Laughed Hitsugaya, "It is getting kind of late though...I'm tired too..."  
"Fine....Where is everyone going to sleep though?" I asked, there was a silence, and they all stared at the bed, "It's mine!" I yelled.  
"What?! Not fair!" Snapped Kiba.  
" Is too! I called it!" I snapped, laying down. I shut my eyes and instantly blacked out.


End file.
